Phone Lines
by XaviAmi
Summary: A crack oneshot, just something I thought of while watching the checkup guy fix our street's phone lines. SasuGaa, Funny turned into fluff. Rated T for language.


Hey guys!

I thought it was about time to stop being dead and do something for a change, Which is the case as to why I am writing a fanfic. And no not a Death Note one *Gasp* a Naruto one in fact.

What a better way to spend my Easter holiday :)

Disclamer: DON'.NUTTING!

It turned out different to the way I planned, I made it more fluffy.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Phone Line

Gaara's POV

God dammit! When will that impossible source for silence stop ringing. Yes I'm talking about the phone. Ever since I met that dude and gave him my phone number he WON'T STOP FRIGGIN RINGING ME!

I wonder how much money he wastes just to ring me up and say hi. About three hours ago I just gave up answering and left him to speak to the answer machine. God he's just so damn sexy I couldn't resist giving him my numbers. Even his voice is just so...wait...finally it's stopped. Took him long enou...Just HAD to say it. This is a disaster.

Ring, ring, ring, RING! Why is it always me that has to suffer. Today I thought I could unwind and relax. No need to kill anyone. My sister, Temari has dragged that lazy bastard Shikamaru off to the mall and Kankuro is off in a whale with Pinocchio.

It's ringing. Still ringing. He just doesn't know when to quit. It's like he's an addict and I'm the drug. It's stopped again. The addict has been cured of his sand covered...I spoke too soon. My head is pounding from that annoying whining noise. Just like a whining little bitch like Sakura. Ha she ain't got what she always wanted because Uchiha is mine. As greedy as it sounds but he's all mine. To give me headaches...Why did I fall for a guy like Sasuke?

Though I don't or ever think I will regret it. He's flipping gorgeous.

OK I've kept my patience so far but THAT'S IT! I'm going to get some plyers.

(About ten minutes later...and after Gaara finished his sand monster rampage)

Normal POV

Gaara climbed out of his window and onto the ledge. He began to stand up keeping a fast but steady pace. Why bother to prevent getting hurt it was very un-likely to happen with the sand to protect him and all. He created a sand platform and stood upon it for a higher reach. The phone line connecting his apartment to Sasuke's manor and a whole bunch of other people's houses(A/N Gaara doesn't care if he shuts down his neighbour's phone lines! XD) as well was a bit too high for Gaara's liking only because he was a shorty compared to everone else. Gaara's eyes drifted down towards to ground and a small crowd below. A bead of sweat formed just above to kanji 'love' tattoo (lets call it that). Though from the outside everyone who knew Gaara thought of him to be scared of nothing but in reality Gaara had a weak spot for being afraid of heights.

Gaara reach into his back pocket where he moments before placed the plyers. Only to find they had fallen out and landed on the window ledge. He tried to crouch down and retrieve them by stretching out as far as he could but failed. He noticed alot of the people below him were shouting things to him like "Get down from there, Crazy kid!" and "Ha ha he's gunna be one dead sucker soon!" yet he couldn't understand why. Then he understood why. One of his feet sunk through the sand caused because he didn't use thick, hard sand.

"Oh, Shit!" he cursed under his breath as he desperately tried to replace his foot back on the sand platform.

He began to wobble, loosing his balance each second as the time past by. 'All this for my boyfriend to stop calling me. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?'

As he continued to keep his back straight, he had misplaced both feet and was now currently falling to his doom. Well at least his sand would protect him right?

WRONG! He used all of it up on the sand lifts and had now no sand to get for his protection. Gaara, the young red-head, was about to end up a part of the concrete below.

Gaara covered his face with his arms and shut his eyes tight for the impact between him and the ground. But it never happend. He landed in some warm and cosy alternative protection also known as Sasuke Uchiha's arms.

"Eh?" The red-head of the desert questioned.

Gaara tilted up his head to gaze into a pair of recognisable onyx black eyes. His lover's onyx black beautiful pair of eyes.

"I couldn't wait any longer to hear your voice because you wasn't answering so I came here to see you"

Gaara smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"I just wanted you to shut the hell up and stop calling me"

Gaara leaned up because Sasuke was taller and gave Sasuke a light peck on his pink, pure lips. They both blushed due to the fact everyone gathered around was staring.

"Now will you stop calling me?"

"Yes If you let me give you some treatment for your wounds"

"I suppose so but..."

And before Gaara could finish his sentence Sasuke whipped Gaara up once again into his arms, bridal-style and carried him back inside.

* * *

Never found out what happend to the plyers. Huh oh well.

Review and Sasuke will give you treatment for your wounds too ;)


End file.
